


An Unwelcome Wake-Up Call

by shakealongwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperate Louis, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakealongwithme/pseuds/shakealongwithme
Summary: Louis wakes up late at night, with a way too familiar jolt in his bladder. However Harry is fast asleep next to him, and he doesn’t wanna wake the younger man up just because he has to pee. How will he solve his dilemma?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	An Unwelcome Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s me again! here’s a really short fic for today, sorry for not posting a longer one haha, it’s kind of bad too, not really my best work, and the ending seems a little odd and forced, but i’ll try and publish a better one in the near future, life has just been a bit busy lately, but i hope u enjoy regardless!

Louis suddenly jolts awake at 4am, slightly unsure of why he's awake at such an ungodly time, and then his bladder not-so-gently lets him know why. "Oh shit." The man mumbles under his breath, shifting slightly, and trying to stand up. But as he tries to get out of bed, he realises that Harry's arms are firmly wrapped around him, and the younger man is fast asleep. He considers waking his boyfriend up, but he would feel kinda bad, since the previous day had been a very long and tiring day, and he'd feel terrible waking Harry up just because he has to wee. So he decides to simply ignore his bladder, and uses Harry's warmth to distract himself from needing to pee, and pulls himself to sleep.

Louis wakes up again, this time three hours later, to a massive shock. He is seriously about to wet his pants right now if he can't get out of bed straight away. He shoves his hand down to his crotch, because that's the first thing he absolutely has to do, before he realises that Harry still has a strong hold on him. The man starts to bounce wildly, absolutely beyond bursting. He once again considers that he'd feel bad for waking Harry up, but that very quickly gets thrown out of the window when a small spurt hovers at the tip of Louis's cock, and he's forced to pinch the tip to stop it from all coming out, and he makes the decision that in all honesty, Harry would much prefer to be awoken this way than by Louis peeing all over him.

"Harry! Harry! Harry you have to wake up, oh my god!" Louis whines desperately, pressing his legs together as tightly as they possibly can with the constraints of Harry's arms, as he uses his free hand (the one that isn't gripping his dick) to shake his boyfriend. Harry stirs slightly and scrunches his face up, before slowly opening his eyes and looking at Louis. "Wha-?" Harry mumbles, and Louis yanks the younger man's arms away from himself.

"I have to pee, sleepyhead, so bad, I need to get up right now." Louis tugs on the material of his flannel pyjama bottoms, afraid that he's seriously about to wet them. A smirk comes across Harry's face, and he really doesn't seem to be recognising the urgency, and Louis furrows his eyebrows at that.

"I'm sure you can hold it for a bit. Cuddle me." Harry tells his boyfriend, wrapping his arms back around the smaller boy, and Louis frantically shakes his head. Harry's just not recognising how urgent Louis's urge to pee is, since Louis often does exaggerate how badly he has to pee, but right now he is not exaggerating. He is seriously going to wet his pants right here and now if Harry doesn't let him get up.

"Harry, no. I'm being serious. You HAVE to let me get up - fuck - it's coming out! Please let me up!" Louis squeaks as pee starts to leak out, and Harry's eyes widen as he notices a small wet spot spreading through Louis's pyjama bottoms, and he quickly pulls his arms away from his boyfriend, and the shorter man scrambles up from the bed, so that he doesn't totally soak it, and he sprint-waddles straight to the bathroom.

Louis doesn't even bother to shut the door behind him as he positions himself in front of the toilet and pulls out his still leaking cock, and he has probably the most blissful pee of his life - maybe. Shivers run down his spine and he releases some slightly pornographic moans as hours and hours worth of pee just keeps on flowing out, in a seemingly never ending stream.

When Louis finishes, he flushes the loo and washes his hands, before going back to the bedroom and sitting himself back down on the bed with a sigh. Harry is now sitting up straight and he's turned on the bedside lamp. "I didn't make it completely. I-I wet myself a little bit." Louis bites his lip, looking down at his slightly wet pyjama bottoms. "It's fine, babe. How about we have a shower together?" Harry gently pushes Louis's fringe off his sweaty forehead, and the older man nods and smiles. A shower together sounds very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that was it! :) if anyone cares i’d just like to take a moment to thank everyone for the support i guess? my last two fics did far better than i ever would have thought they would have done, with 400+ reads and like 13 kudos each so tysm for that, i hope u enjoy reading my fics in future too <33


End file.
